vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert Family
The Gilbert Family is one of the main Founding Families in The Vampire Diaries Series. Its seems to be a fairly wealthy family, possessing a house, a small building and a lake house. History Family Members *'Johnathan Gilbert': Johnathan lived in Mystic Falls in the year 1864 and was part of the Founders' Council. Johnathan wrote stories in journals about his life, including the existence of vampires. His descendants, Jeremy, John and Elena, have also read his journals. *'Samantha Gilbert': Samantha is a young woman about 25 years old. She was smart and a beautiful brunette. She is one of the towns founding family members and will appear in flashbacks. She is killed by Damon Salvatore in the year 1912, but she wore a Gilbert Ring, so she revived, but in 1922, she confessed and was locked in an asylum, where she died while attempting to do lobotomy on herself and bled to death on the floor in her cell. *'Grayson Gilbert': Grayson was Jeremy's biological father, and Elena's adoptive father and biological uncle. He was the doctor who helped Isobel Flemming to give birth, then he and his wife, Miranda adopted the baby (Elena). He died in a car accident on 23 May, 2009. He was a member on the town's council along with his wife, Miranda. *'Miranda Sommers Gilbert': Miranda was Jeremy's biological mother and Elena's adoptive mother and aunt by marriage. She died in a car accident with her husband Grayson Gilbert, on May 23, 2009. She was the older sister of Jenna Sommers and a resident of Mystic Falls, Virginia. She was a member on the town's council. *'John Gilbert': John was Elena adoptive uncle, Jeremy's biological uncle, and Elena's biological father. In his teenage years, John learned about the vampires that had once threatened Mystic Falls from his brother, Grayson, whom he held in high regard and looked up to greatly. Later on, in his teen years, he met and fell in love with Isobel Flemming. Isobel told John that she was pregnant and John brought her to his brother, Grayson, who was a doctor, so that she could give birth to her daughter, Elena. Isobel left Elena in the good hands of Grayson and his wife Miranda, who didn't know that John was actually Elena's biological father. *'Elena Gilbert': Elena is an 18 year old vampire who lives in Mystic Falls, Virginia, with her younger adoptive brother and biological cousin, Jeremy. Elena was adopted by Grayson Gilbert, her biological uncle, and his wife Miranda, her adoptive mother and aunt by marriage. Her Aunt Jenna, who was her and Jeremy's legal guardian, her actual mother is Isobel Flemming, who is a descendent of the Petrova bloodline, including Katherine Pierce and Tatia. Like the rest of the Gilberts, Elena is also a descendant of Johnathan Gilbert and Samantha Gilbert. She just recently turned in to a vampire by 's blood. *'Jeremy Gilbert': Jeremy is a 16 year old boy/medium who lives in Mystic Falls, with his older adoptive sister and biological cousin, Elena. He is the biological son of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert and the biological nephew of Jenna Sommers and John Gilbert. Like the rest of the Gilberts, Jeremy is a descendant of Johnathan Gilbert and Samantha Gilbert. He was a member of The Five until his death in Down the Rabbit Hole. Johnathan_Gibert.jpg|Johnathan Gilbert Samantha-Gil.png|Samantha Gilbert graysongilbertfamilytree.png|Grayson Gilbert mirandagilbertfamilytree.png|Miranda Gilbert Johngilbertfamilytree.png|John Gilbert Elenagilbertfamilytree.png|Elena Gilbert Jeremygilbertfamilytree.png|Jeremy Gilbert Relatives *'Isobel Flemming': was Elena's biological mother. She was married to Alaric Saltzman, Elena's stepfather and Elena and Jeremy's guardian. She became a vampire after being turned by Damon Salvatore in the year 2007. Isobel gave birth to Elena when she was 16, with the help of Grayson Gilbert, John Gilbert's older brother. Grayson and his wife Miranda then chose to adopt Elena. She later kills herself after being compelled by one of Klaus' witches, Maddox, by ripping off her Lapis Lazuli necklace and burning in the sun. *'Jenna Sommers': was Miranda's younger sister and Jeremy and Elena's legal guardian. She was the sister-in-law to Grayson Gilbert. She was Jeremy's biological aunt and Elena's adoptive aunt. Jenna was killed by Klaus as part of a sacrifice ritual needed to undo the hybrid curse placed on Klaus. She knew nothing of the supernatural or of vampires until before she was killed by Klaus, changed into a vampire and shortly before her death. Family Tree Trivia *In the books the only members known are Thomas Gilbert, Elizabeth Gilbert, Elena Marie Gilbert, Margaret Gilbert and Aunt Judith Gilbert. Gallery Family1x.jpg Family2x.jpg GraysonMirandaGilbert.png Miranda and Grayson.jpg Grayson.PNG Jenna+parents.jpg Jenna3x22.jpg Jenna and Miranda.jpg VDs3.jpg Gilbert Family.png Elena Gilbert Mini Cooper.jpg Cargilberts3x22.png Gilbert01.png The-vampire-diaries-2x18-the-last-dance-elena-gilbert-stefan-salvatore-promo.jpg The-vampire-diaries-2x18-the-last-dance-elena-gilbert-cap.jpg Jeremy-Gilbert-3-jeremy-gilbert-17898282-500-281.jpg Elena-and-jeremy-gilbert-295309.jpg See Also Category:Families Category:Gilbert Family Category:Main Family Category:Founding Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Hunters